Sergey Chaykovsky
Sergey Chaykovsky is a former army medic, practicing doctor, and undead researcher with a specialization in monster elimination techniques. Tsavanian by blood, he used to roam the country with army groups hunting monsters and researching better ways to kill through experimentation. He has compiled many notes over his decade long career and even led lectures to many groups, including the Valiant Order. After a period of soul searching, he has decided to leave his native country is search of other specimen to continue his research. He currently finds himself on the small island of Grimtham, being led there through rumors of powerful dark energy at work. History Born in the small village of Krasnodar, Tsarvania, young Sergey always had peculiar fascination with the undead, the human body, and what binds the two: blood. It began when at a young age his village was attacked by roaming ghouls, followed by werewolves. Most of the town was destroyed before the army was able to quell the monsters. He was lucky to escape with his life by hiding under his dead family, the smell and blood disguising him from danger. He was able to observe the methods used by the army to kill these monsters and ensure they don’t come back to haunt again and this peaked his interest. After the destruction of the village, he was put in a caravan to a nearby town where an orphanage was waiting for him. He never arrived, as instead he opted to take off with the local army that saved his town, as he become rather fond of them. He would follow the militarized group from afar, and study their habits, and study the kills after their hunts. He began to take mental notes of the best ways to dispatch of various monsters and why. Not long after, the group he was following caught him snooping. It was either off to a cell and being forgotten for him… or prove himself useful. He was only a year under conscription age but he confessed to following them and the studies he’s conducted. His capture almost turned into a lesson for the soldiers and they decided to draft him, falsify documents, and private Sergey was now one of the army “medics”, at least that’s what he was officially called. Unofficially he was to research and study the dead kills to find better ways to combat them or perhaps find any hint of what causes the disease. Anything related to the victim that could perhaps explain why they turn. He played his part for years, traveling all over the country with the army group and building a catalog of information on just about everything they ran across. Ghouls, werewolves, vampires, of all sorts and ages. Soon enough he even gave several lectures to traveling inquisitors from the Valiant Order to help in their hunt. After working his way through the ranks, at the age of 28 Sergey felt he was ready for something new, something different. He figured he’d find more information out there in the world, instead of being stuck in Tsavania. There’s only so many local “species” he thought to himself at the time. He let his latest army contract expire, packed his gear, and said goodbye to the few friends he had. Much later, and after much traveling with various parties, Sergey found himself on the island of Grimtham. Far from home, he has heard rumors of something… otherworldly going on here. Armed with two revolvers, plenty of ammo, and all his research in his pack, Sergey was ready to explore and see where his quest would take him, what powerful secrets of the undead could he unluck here? The Witlock Inquiry WiP Category:Characters Category:Witlock Inquiry